


A Bar in LA

by notthebigspoon



Category: American Actor RPF, Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens in a bar in LA. Christian’s sucking down his first whiskey of the night and listening to Jared’s mile a minute update on what he and Jensen’ve been doing while they were in exile filming. Halfway through a story about an Asian market where Padalecki slapped Steve across the face with a whole fish, he feels it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bar in LA

It happens in a bar in LA. Christian’s sucking down his first whiskey of the night and listening to Jared’s mile a minute update on what he and Jensen’ve been doing while they were in exile filming. Halfway through a story about an Asian market where Padalecki slapped Steve across the face with a whole fish, he feels it. Someone’s watching him.

It’s not a fan… that’s a different feeling, this is intense and whoever it is hasn’t looked away in a while. It takes a lot of self control to not let his head whip around the way it so desperately wants to. He keeps his eyes trained on the bar top instead, until he hears giggling. Male giggling.

Steve is giggling... the world’s gotta be ending, that’s the only explanation. Christian blinks at his boyfriend and then reaches out, pulling the whiskey out of his hand and cocking an eyebrow, “You ain’t even had that much. You start the party early while I was sleeping?”  
“Someone’s watching you. And I’m pretty sure that they’d be happy if you dragged them into a bathroom stall in a hot minute.”

He doesn’t like how casual Steve is being about this. It isn’t like his best friend. Steve’s one of the most jealous people alive, doesn’t like anyone taking attention that should be on him. Christian almost wants to believe it’s a trap but Steve’s not like that, he doesn’t play games. He’s looking at Christian, grinning and earnest and with that sparkle in his eyes that always makes everyone else feel like giggling right along with him.

Christian doesn’t feel like giggling now, even though the rest of their friends have started. He wishes he knew what the joke was. When he turns away from them, muttering about jackasses, the laughter increases and he’s pretty sure he’s face to face with the source of the entertainment.

The kid is cute, young and fresh faced. He’s blushing, catching on his words like he hasn’t done this before and Christian just tips his head to the side while he waits for the kid to speak. His name, Christian learns, is Zac and that might mean something to his friends, but it doesn’t mean anything to him.

The laughter becomes too much and the kid flees, booking it across the bar after mumbling that this wasn’t a good idea and then? Christian just feels rotten. He scowls at Steve and follows after Zac, ducking outside and scanning the crowd until he spots the kid heading down the street.

Christian chases him down and, with a little coaxing, convinces Zac to let him apologize for his friends’ asshattery with a burger from an awesome diner around the corner. Ten minutes and a little coaxing later they’re sitting across from each other, Christian’s sweeping French fries through ketchup and he’s prodding the kid for information. Who he is, what he likes, where he’s from. He loves sports and his dogs and The Goonies. He knew Christian as Lindsey when he was a kid and he watched the pre-air pilot for Leverage every day for months until it was finally on. When they part, they’ve programmed each other’s numbers into their phones and promised to keep in touch, promised to get together again.

Oddly enough, they do. Normally in such situations, Christian would have not talked to the kid for a while and then deleted his number. It was just how things worked. Except this time, Zac kept texting him and he kept texting back and whenever he was on vacation in LA, they’d find a couple hours to hang out. While he’s not so sure he likes having paparazzi breathing down his neck when they’re just trying to catch a movie, he deals because he actually kinda likes this kid.

They don’t even look like they should be friends and half the time they’re doing more debating about their differences than sharing their interests. But even with the arguing, what they’re doing just works and Zac never takes anything personally. He doesn’t know exactly why Zac puts up with all his shit until months later, when Jensen drunkenly declares, “The twink’s in love with you. When you gonna fuck him, he’ll spread like butter!”

Christian stops drinking right then and spends the rest of the night going over the past six months. Suddenly, every move that Zac’s ever made makes much more sense. The way he kept pushing even when Christian was slow to respond, how he always leaned in a little bit closer and his hands always lingered. And it definitely explained that look in his eyes when he’d just watch Christian with his guitar. Zac looked at Christian like a man in love.

Christian is so screwed.


End file.
